1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data display apparatus, data display method, data display program and graphical user interface, and is preferably applied to a case in which a user is provided with a user interface to easily retrieve his/her desired piece of music data from a large amount of music data, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become possible that a content playback device can store a large amount of digital data (content), such as music and video data, in a large-capacity hard disk. The content playback device is also capable of acquiring the digital data from external servers or the like through a high-speed network or the like and playing pack a piece of content specified by a user.
A content playback device that allows a user to easily select a piece of content is disclosed because it displays thumbnails, each of which is associated with each piece of content, in a list format after classifying them by type (media). (see Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 2004-356774, for example)